


Chipu na Pride Kanagurisuterunda (I’ll cast away that cheap pride)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [24]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuto’s presence was kind of intoxicating.There, Hikaru’s train of thought had gone there, and now there was no coming back. All of a sudden he felt incredibly aware.





	Chipu na Pride Kanagurisuterunda (I’ll cast away that cheap pride)

**Title:** Chipu na Pride Kanagurisuterunda (I’ll cast away that cheap pride)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** R

 **Word count:** 1.757

 **Prompt:[353\. Intoxicating](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [3 – Gaming/Watching a movie](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Hey! Say! JUMP’s Banger Night.

 

“Please, please, please. Just this once, let me choose Hikka. Please.”

Yuto could be pretty persistent, whenever he set his mind to it.

And he also got some nerve.

“I'm sure you can show enough intellectual honesty and take back that ‘just this once’, Yutti. You’ve chosen the last couple hundreds films we’ve watched.” he pointed out, sitting up straight on the couch and trying to look dignified.

As if he didn’t know where this was headed.

“But it was films you liked too. I don’t think that counts.”

“I liked them by complete accident, it’s not like you’ve ever put some thought into it. You know, we generally have the same taste, but I'm not really into the whole Marvel thing. I'm just not crazy about it.” he shrugged. “Well, aside from the Avengers ones. Those I enjoy.”

“Miscreant.” Yuto looked at him as if he had just uttered some blasphemy. “Come on, I've been dying to watch this. And need I remind you who’s the one who didn’t take me to see it in the theatres?”

Hikaru didn’t reply, because that was actually true. He hadn't taken him, and at the time he had hoped that Yuto would’ve just ended up watching it by himself or with Yamada.

His plan had definitely backfired.

“I really want to watch this, Hikka.” the younger insisted, and Yaotome grimaced.

“No, you really don’t. You’ve been bitching about the casting and the storyline since we’ve watched the Civil War one.” he pointed out.

“Okay, that’s true. But Spider-Man’s one of my favourites. And anyway, you know the story well enough to enjoy it, don’t you?”

Hikaru shrugged.

“Well, as insects go, I definitely know the story better than Ant Man’s.” he shook his head. “Okay, fine. But next week I'm choosing the film, and you’re just going to sit through the whole thing without complaining. Deal?”

Yuto had to think about it, then he grinned.

“You’re going to choose something disgusting and that you’re going to hate just to get your revenge, won’t you?”

“Definitely.” the elder confirmed, smirking.

“Okay. Deal.” Yuto jumped off the couch and retrieved the remote. “I'm sure you won’t regret it. The fact that you’re not a fan might actually mean you can enjoy this more than me.” he said, pressing the play button and snuggling up against his boyfriend.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Hikaru muttered, but then he sat quietly, bringing an arm around Yuto’s waist and distractedly caressing under his shirt, prepared to spend two incredibly meaningless hours.

He made it eight minutes into the film before commenting.

“And of course, here comes Tony Stark. Just admit you have a thing for him, it’s more honourable than wanting to watch a movie you’ve badmouthed so much.” he said, pinching his boyfriend’s hip.

“Are you jealous?” Yuto replied almost distractedly, never tearing his eyes off the screen.

“Money, looks and he’s Iron Man. You bet I am.” he muttered, and Nakajima actually managed to chuckle at that.

“I'm glad that at least some of the details stuck.” he murmured, raising his head to kiss the side of his neck, then he directed all of his attention back to the film.

Well, Hikaru had to admit it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Yuto had something to say about a few of the decisions the writers had made, but so far the elder was enjoying it. Not that he was ever going to admit that out loud.

There was something else bothering him, though.

It’s not like he was too focused on the plot – and there wasn’t much of it with a kid wanting to be a superhero – so he had let his mind wander off places and...

Yuto’s presence was kind of intoxicating.

There, Hikaru’s train of thought had gone there, and now there was no coming back. All of a sudden he felt incredibly _aware_.

Aware of Yuto’s skin under his fingers; aware of his weight against him; aware of his soft voice, muttering something unintelligible against the film, trying not to let Hikaru hear.

Almost instinctively, Yaotome’s hand tightened its hold on the younger’s hip, and that was it.

“Hikaru.” Yuto said, flat, still too focused to pay any real attention to his boyfriend.

“Sorry.” the elder said, sighing, as his hand ventured up Nakajima’s side, brushing his skin lightly.

“You’re not sorry at all.” Yuto pointed out, grimacing. “Are you trying to distract me from the film on purpose? Because I’ll just rewind it and watch it again if I miss something.”

“It’s not on purpose.” Hikaru reassured him. “And I'm the one who’s a little distracted. I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just...” he grinned. “I find you more interesting than Spider-Man.” he commented, shrugging, and Yuto couldn’t help laughing at that.

“Well, isn't that something every boy dreams to hear.” he snuggled up closer to him, but he didn’t actually do anything while his boyfriend’s hand kept wandering through his skin. “Come on now, we’ve barely hit forty minutes. Try and behave.”

“I can't.” Hikaru informed him, his fingers now sneaking lower, tracing the line of Yuto’s pants. “Give me a break, Yutti. It’s not like I planned this.” he whined; then, hadn't the younger understood what exactly he hadn't planned, Hikaru grabbed his hand and unceremoniously brought it to his groin.

“Aren't you romantic.” Yuto winced. He kept his eyes on the TV for a while longer, hesitating, then he snorted theatrically and grabbed the remote, pausing the film. “Ok, this is what I offer: I suck you off, you forfeit the right to choose the film next time, you’ll take me to the theatre to watch the next Thor film. And you’re not going to bribe Yama-chan into bringing me instead. Am I clear?” he suggested, kneeling on the couch and crossing his arms.

Yaotome swallowed noisily.

“Not really. I haven’t heard much after ‘I suck you off’.” he smirked, but the arousal was clear on his face.

Yuto slipped on the floor, propping himself up on Hikaru’s knees while he parted them, leaning down to nose at the elder’s still covered shaft.

“Am I clear?” he asked again, his voice all sultry and breathy now.

“Crystal.” was Hikaru immediate response, as he quickly pulled his pants and underwear down to suffice. “You better do a good job, or you can kiss Thor goodbye.” he teased him, bringing a hand to his jaw and caressing him as he tried to pull him closer.

“Or I can do no job at all and keep watching the film on my own. I'm sure you’d mind that more than me.”

And Hikaru deemed that to be a good moment to finally shut up and let his boyfriend work his magic.

Yuto leant further down, teasing the elder’s cock with his tongue up to the tip, circling it and sucking it past his lips, smiling against the tensed skin as he heard Hikaru hiss.

It was all worth it. He would’ve taken him to watch the next hundred films about superheroes and villains, just for this. He slipped further on the couch, rolling his hips up a little when Yuto’s hands allowed him to, pushing against his tongue and trying to keep himself enough in control to avoid choking him; he clenched his fists against the couch to prevent them to fly to Yuto’s hand, wanting him to do things at his pace, but it was impossible. He allowed himself one hand, combing through the younger’s hair and keeping him in place, thrusting past his lips and feeling him relax his throat muscles to take him deeper.

He was so damn close he could taste his sweet release in every inch of his body, blood boiling right under his skin, and he chased it in Yuto’s mouth as hard as he could, and...

And then his elbow accidentally hit the remote, and the film was playing again.

Yuto winced, pulling completely off of him and glaring.

“Pause it!” he ordered, trying to reach for the remote.

“Yutti, damn it...” Hikaru bit hard on his tongue and breathed in deeply, as he tentatively grabbed the remote and paused the film again. “Are you trying to kill me or something?” he asked the younger, bringing a hand behind his head again.

“No. I'm trying to make you come without missing scenes from the films. Shut up now.” Yuto remarked, getting back to work.

He was lucky he was incredibly good at it, Hikaru thought. The glitch hadn't taken him too far back, and soon he was on the edge again, and he knew Yuto had noticed as well.

“Close, baby.” he warned him anyway, in case he wanted to move. But Yuto had never been one to create too much of a mess, so instead of pulling away he backed off a little, his lips around the tip and his hand stroking Hikaru’s cock as fast as he could; then he raised his eyes on the elder, and the look on his face was so dark, so damn arousing that it was all it took for Hikaru to give in and come, pulling hard on his hair as he spilled inside his mouth, chanting his name over and over again.

His eyes were still closed and his breathing heavy when he felt Yuto letting go of him, his fingers prying his hand from his own hair. Hikaru opened his eyes and smiled to him, apologetic.

“Sorry. That was really, really nice.” he told him, pulling him back up on the couch and bringing a hand to the back of his head, kissing him. Feeling Yuto taste of him, he found out, was quite intoxicating too. “Do you want me to…?” he asked, pushing his hips against the younger, but Nakajima shook his head.

“Later. Now I want to watch the film, thank you so much.” he told him, going back to sit on the couch, this time on the opposite side of Hikaru. “In case you get any weird idea.” he explained.

Hikaru laughed and reached for him laying his head in his lap.

“Don’t worry. What’s the worst that could happen? If I get any weird idea, I’ll just take you to watch any film you want.”

“I’ll make you put that in writing.” Yuto muttered, pushing the play button as he flicked on Hikaru’s forehead.

That could be arranged.

Somehow, Hikaru still felt as if he had ended up holding the upper hand of the deal.


End file.
